


Choking on Your Alibis

by turdysevenirishmen



Series: Prompts! (currently accepting) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Jealous Harry, Jealousy, Orgasm Control, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Secret Relationship, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27975212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turdysevenirishmen/pseuds/turdysevenirishmen
Summary: "can you do a one shot, where harry and niall had sex (niall bottom) and it was kinda rough so the day after Niall is limping around. Niall and Harry are secret boyfriend and Niall have come out, but not Harry. They are in the band so a lot of paps and gossip channels/media are talking about how Niall is limping and wondering who could have done that and so. When a lot of people are shipping niall with somebody else, Harry gets jealous and make Niall wear a vibrator plug on stage where Harry has the remote?"I'm on Tumblr @celticcraicdaddy
Relationships: Niall Horan/Harry Styles
Series: Prompts! (currently accepting) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048934
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Choking on Your Alibis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [olfinbo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/olfinbo/gifts).



Niall grimaced as he got into his car and settled into the driver’s seat. He was still sore from when Harry had fucked him for hours in celebration of his coming out just a week ago. Niall had been trying to lay low ever since, but the world was in utter shock, with his sexuality splashed on every magazine out there and heading the forefront of every conversation it seemed. The paparazzi had been hounding him too, shouting questions and obscene comments whenever he’d been spotted. 

Despite all of this, he was still glad that he’d finally been open about this important piece of him, of his identity, and it made him feel alive. Though the crueller commentators had a field day, the general love and outpouring drowned out much of the negativity. He was still scared, but he was able to tell his truth and shed some of the trauma. He knew he was as privileged as a gay person could get, really, and probably wouldn’t have to face the violence many people go through, but it was lovely hearing fans tell him how much he’d inspired them, and how he helped to deconstruct some of the stigmas around sexuality and identity for them.

Opening Twitter, he was bombarded with notifications, an inevitable occurrence ever since he’d sent out his statement. Niall had been much more passive and low-key with his social media consumption, choosing to lurk and get a feel for what everyone was saying. He noticed that he still hadn’t stopped trending, but below his name was a few new ones. Checking these, Niall saw pap pics of him doing what he thought were discrete winces, blown up to make his faces seem a lot more severe than they probably were. Many of the tweets were poking at why he looked so pained with rather _imaginative_ guesses. 

Another thing Niall noticed was the abundance of ships going around, pairing him with just about every male friend of his in the public eye. He shuddered a bit at the particular love of shipping him with the 5SOS boys, or, to his surprise and more than a little disgust, _Justin_. 

After liking the lone innocent tweet about his knee probably bothering him, he was just about to close out of the app for the day, when Harry called. Fumbling with his phone in surprise, Niall eventually answered and held it up to his ear, suddenly nervous Harry might’ve seen the trends. While Niall had felt more than ready to come out when he spoke with Harry about his decision, they’d both ultimately decided to keep their relationship secret, deciding that it was for the best for a number of reasons, first and foremost their privacy as a couple. 

“Hey, p-pet, was just about to call!” Niall cursed the little tremor in his voice, praying it wouldn’t give him away.

“Mm-hmm.” That was all the confirmation he needed to know that Harry had seen everything. It was time for damage control.

“Honestly was. Just thinking about you too. I love y–”

“Are you okay? Those pictures really had me worried.” _Fuck_.

“Just a bit sore, soz, don’t even worry about it.”

“I could help you with that?” Harry’s voice dropped to something sultry and seductive, making Niall relax into the deep tones. He definitely liked the sound of that, and maybe, he thought, Harry wasn’t as mad as he’d sound initially, and he was really just blowing this up in his head.

“Oh, wait! I almost forgot you prefer Justin bending you over and rawing you with his–” Harry cut himself off, but the worst part was he could actually remember that particular nasty tweet near the top word for word. “You know, I’m sure he’d love to. You two seem to be pretty close lately.”

Niall had forgotten a cardinal rule: Never underestimate Harry Styles’ jealousy.

“Babe, it’s not like that. I don’t even know where all that mess is coming from, and you know exactly why I’m… _tender_ ” He sighed, trying to keep the exasperation out of his voice. “And you’re a big part of the reason.”

Looking down after a long silence, Niall realized Harry had hung up on him, and likely hadn’t heard any of that. He muttered under his breath about how much of a jealous prick Harry was, while secretly imagining just how Harry would punish him for this.

***

Niall was on all fours on Harry’s hotel bed, aching for release, though they really didn’t have the time for this, especially with the way Harry’s taking his time. He’d been using the nice scented lube too, so Niall is wondering why, exactly, Harry’s tongue or dick is not in his arse already. Not for the first time, he wondered if Harry was trying to discipline him via blue balls. If he is, he thought, it’s absolutely working. Niall was about to complain, when, finally, Harry took his fingers out. He arched further into his touch, waiting to be filled.

“Okay, I think we’re good to go.”

“No shit, Haz, that’s what I’ve been saying since we started, now hurry up.”

He felt Harry push something into, something that was decidedly not Harry’s cock, but at that point, he couldn’t really care less. He moaned, arching up further as Harry sank the toy deeper and deeper, nudging at his prostate. And then that was it.

“ _Sparkly._ ” With a pat on the bum and a hum of appreciation, he felt Harry slide off the bed.

“Harry, what the fuck do you think you’re doing? You did all of that just to plug me? We have a concert, and zero time left, and I _still smell like strawberries!_ ”

“I mean, you did already showered.”

“That was _before_ you fingered me with scented lube for half-a-fucking hour!” There was a firm knock on the door, and then Paul’s voice came through. 

“Cars in five, and I know Harry’s in there too, so when I say five, I mean five.” Niall looked at him, prepared to unleash precisely how pissed off he was at his boyfriend.

“Harry–”

“Shh, just put your clothes on.”

***

He’d gotten through the car ride and backstage just fine, his limp mostly disguised, and he could almost forget the weight of the plug in him in the rush of preparations. He supposed that for all the trouble, it had helped distract him from the thought of this being his first concert since he’d come out, the anxiety shoved aside to make room for the burning anger concentrated at Harry. 

They were in the middle of their pre-show rituals when he felt it come to life, jumping a little at the new, sudden vibrations. With a frantic look over at Harry, he saw he was devilishly grinning with a hand tucked suspiciously into his bomber jacket. Briefly, he considered pulling him aside, but again there was no time, and their platform was already rising as the cheers started in earnest. 

Niall could barely even focus on the opener, Clouds, nearly missing lines and notes as the power of the plug ratcheted up, choking him. When it came time for Harry’s parts, the constant vibrations settled into something steadier. Niall still could barely handle it, but he functioned well enough to pass for normal. It seemed Harry had all of his fun just before Niall’s solos, leaving him to struggle for breath control as the lyrics just flew out of his head. He knew it was bad when he could barely remember the chorus to “What Makes You Beautiful” Louis sent concerned looks his way, mouthing a ‘ _you alright?_ ’ whenever he could. Niall appreciated the effort, he really did, but every time it happened, Harry went up a level.

Niall was sat on one of the props, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible as he squirmed in place when Louis slid up beside him. He cried out, disguising it as a rough cough when Harry immediately changed the pattern to something unceasing instead of the strong waves he’d been using for a while. “You sure you’re okay?” Niall could only nod, biting his lip to suppress a deep groan. His leg was jumping every which way near uncontrollably as he tried to tamp down the growing heat in his belly. Louis pulled him into a cuddle, mouth brushing against his ear. “I know it’s hard, Niall, I can’t even begin to imagine, but you’re a trooper, and everyone loves you, okay? You’re _smashing_ it today.” Niall’s dick kept giving hot pulses as he tensed up, another whimper threatening to force itself out of his throat.

Niall felt the first of his tears fall when Louis manoeuvred them into a hug and began to stroke his back. He attempted to push him off, shrugging out of his grasp.

“No, Louis, really I’m g- _good_.” Niall was somewhat aware of Liam picking up his part, but he was way too far gone to care. Even more tears leaked from his eyes. 

“Hey,” Louis called out softly, or, as softly as he could considering the fact that they were in a stadium packed with people, a point that was getting harder to remember the longer the concert went on. “I’m here for you, we all are, and if you need to…Oh, _Niall_.” Mistaking the pleasure for pain, Louis wrapped his arms around him again, holding him tight.” The strong pulsing spiked sharply, making him sob harshly into Louis’ shoulder. 

Then he felt hands everywhere and knew the other’s had come over. There was one on his back, one in his hair, a couple on his thighs and face, and still, Louis was squeezing him and murmuring to him. It was all too much, and he convulsed and shuddered under all of them, crying out as he pumped rope after rope into his pants, his cock twitching wildly as it spurted. His orgasm wracked his body, rendering him half-blind as he struggled under what had essentially become a doggy pile. Zayn’s voice sounded like a remote whisper in his ears in the wake of his orgasm, his afterglow leaving him boneless. Finally, the vibrator had stopped.

“Our Nialler’s so overcome with emotion at seeing all of your shining faces. The support tonight has been phenomenal, and we’re honoured- Niall especially- to be standing in front of you all today.”

The group hug finally broke up apart, and he could hear the _aw_ ’s from the crowd as he struggled, with shaking hands, to scrub at his face. Gently, Liam bumped him, and he gasped as the plug made a violent return, higher than he thought it could even go. And it hurt, swelling up that fast, immediately after such an intense climax, but he’s halfway there already, and only getting thicker.

In his struggle, he heard the tail-end of one of them announcing home as he was helped over to the guitars and into his Britney mic. Legs shaking, he opened his mouth to sing.

He opened his mouth, sang, and it was quite possibly the worst he’s ever done live. It was also quite possibly the loudest the crowd’s ever been for them, so it was funny how that balanced out. 

Harry kept him on edge for the rest of the concert and began teasing him relentlessly with looks and “innocent” touches, keeping Niall at painfully hard but not enough to get off again. Niall barely registered the rest of the concert until everything went dark, and he could feel Harry’s arms wrap around his neck as he sucked a love bite into his jaw. The sudden changing of the settings was enough for him to come again, grinding wantonly as it worked through him. Niall was half out of it as Harry practically dragged him offstage, somewhat aware of the sticky mess in his pants and Harry’s wandering touch. 

***

After a lengthy tirade about how horribly irresponsible, unprofessional, and all-around foolish that stunt was, to which Harry looked sufficiently guilty, Niall had largely put The Concert, as his mind had deemed it, of two days prior behind him. He was cuddled up to Harry, half asleep as Harry read something beside him. He seemed awfully concentrated on whatever it was, every so often giving a vigorous nod.

“What’re you reading that’s got you so passionate?” Harry shifted the laptop so Niall could see, tabbing through page upon page, all of them articles on The Concert, and the rawness, emotionality, and vulnerability of his performance. Far too many had clips of him crying attached, his face forever immortalized mid-orgasm. Beside him, his phone lit up with congratulatory texts from friends and family, including an exceptionally sentimental one from his mum, all with some of the pages linked. “Oh my God,” He said, in awe of the hole that he, no _Harry_ , had dug him in, as he skimmed through an Irish think piece on the “ _amazing_ ” work he was doing to make the country more progressive, “My life is a lie.”


End file.
